Itterasshai
by randomteenager
Summary: [Set in Crisis Core] There were too many similarities for it to be coincidence. The way he would slouch when he thought she wasn't looking, how he changed his voice around her, the way he smelled as she helped him back to the village. The infantryman... Cloud, is that you? [CloTi] [one-shot] [High Rated T]


**Author's Note:** I absolutely adore Crisis Core Cloud. He was so cute, so innocent and bashful and shy, it's just the cutest thing. So I wanted to practice writing him a bit, and this idea came to mind. Nothing really original, but boy how I wish Tifa and Cloud did reunite in the game. Then again, my feels probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. X) I appreciate any feedback! Thanks for reading, and sorry again about the length. Seems all I can do lately is just pump out really long one-shots hahaha.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**Itterasshai**

Summary: [Set in Crisis Core] There were too many similarities for it to be coincidence. The way he would slouch when he thought she wasn't looking, how he changed his voice around her, the way he smelled as she helped him back to the village. The infantryman... Cloud, is it you? [CloTi] [one-shot]

* * *

It happened in an instant.

Zack had followed Sephiroth inside the Mako reactor, telling the infantryman to protect her. There was a growl a faint distance away before a ferocious beast appeared before them. The monster lunged for Tifa, but the infantryman moved in front of her and took the brunt of the hit.

Tifa gasped, watching the man fly back and crash into the floor, unconscious. She rushed to his side before staring with horrified eyes as the monster approached closer and closer.

Cradling the infantryman's head in her lap, Tifa leaned over him, shielding what she could with her body. Her heart raced in her chest, her eyes squeezing shut as she braced herself for the monster's attack—

"Tifa!"

Her head snapped up, looking towards the source of the startled voice.

"Zack!"

"Hold on," the SOLDIER said, rushing down the stairs with the Buster blade. The monster glanced at him before lunging for him.

"Look out!" Tifa yelled.

"Don't worry," he assured her, giving her a cheery grin. "This'll be over in a cinch."

The monster growled, swinging his claws at him. Zack dodged the attack before leaping forward, quickly finishing him off with a stab of his long sword.

The beast fell to the ground in a heavy thud, causing a small tremor. Zack eyed it for a few moments, making sure it stayed dead before he rushed over to Tifa and the infantryman.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, blue eyes roving over their bodies in search of injuries.

Tifa looked down to the infantryman's face resting against her lap. "He… tried to protected me…"

Zack knelt at his friend's side, placing a hand behind his neck. "Hey," he said softly, shaking him gently. "You all right, man? Still with us?"

The infantryman groaned, turning his head towards the familiar voice. "Z… Zack…?"

"Atta boy," the man greeted, giving him a small grin. "Let's get you to the infirmary and make sure you're alright." He lifted his head, looking at the girl before him. "Tifa, do you think you could give me a hand with him?"

"Of course," she responded instantly, shifting the infantryman off her lap. She pulled his arm over his shoulders, her other hand grabbing a belt loop to help balance him as he stood up. She stumbled for a moment when he leaned his full weight into her, catching her step to stay upright and help keep him on his feet.

She glanced at Zack, nodding to give him the okay to start leaving. They began to head back to Nibelheim, with Tifa giving directions when Zack would forget a turn. The SOLDIER 1st class stayed a few feet ahead of the two with a hand secured on the Buster sword, his eyes scanning all directions for any monsters.

One particular step made the infantryman hiss in pain, causing Tifa to send him a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, her voice tender.

He nodded briefly, sucking in a sharp breath.

"It must be hard to breathe with that helmet," she remarked, reaching a hand up to grab it. She gasped in surprise when his hand caught her wrist with incredible speed, gently lowering it back to her side.

The infantryman shook his head, mumbling with a faux deep voice, "I'm okay."

She blinked, her brow creasing in concern. "You sure?"

He nodded again, dragging his feet against the floor as he leaned heavily against her once more. Tifa frowned, hoisting him up with her grip on his belt loop as she led him back into town.

"I can take it from here," said Zack once they reached the outskirts of Nibelheim. He motioned for a few infantrymen on patrol to come to him before glancing to the brunette. "Thanks a bunch, Tifa."

She gave him a small smile, letting the other Shinra infantrymen take the boy off her shoulders.

"Will he be alright?" she asked, crimson eyes concerned as she watched the boy grow further and further away.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Zack answered, giving her a reassuring smile. "Us SOLDIER are pretty tough, y'know."

She placed a hand on her chin. "SOLDIER…" she mumbled. Glancing at him, she asked, "Zack, did you get my messages? About the blonde SOLDIER?"

"Yeah," he said before tilting his head towards the sky, looking thoughtful. His eyebrows scrunched together before he slacked his shoulders and sighed. "Nothing comes to mind. Sorry, Teef. When we get back to headquarters, I'll ask around and get back to you."

She pursed her lips, making little effort to hide her dejected expression. "Okay. Let me know as soon as you can, okay, Zack?"

He nodded, beaming at her. "You got it."

* * *

Zack reclined against his bed, hands folded behind his head when he noticed Cloud stirring beside him. He glanced at the boy before the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin.

"Hey, welcome back," Zack greeted, sitting upright.

Cloud groaned softly, placing a hand to the side of his forehead where a small white patch rested. "What happened?"

"Tifa says you took a hit full force," Zack explained. "And seeing the size of that thing, I'm surprised you're not in worse shape. Just a couple cuts and bruises."

"Tifa?" Cloud echoed, looking at his friend.

Zack nodded. "Tifa's safe, don't worry."

Cloud said nothing, keeping his head low and gaze trained on the space in front of him. He bent his knees, resting his arms against them.

"She wants to see you," Zack added.

Cloud jumped, whipping his head towards his friend. "Wh-What?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? She just wants to thank you properly."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I'd let you know when you were awake and talking and go from there."

Cloud shook his head vigorously, blonde spikes whirling about. "No, no, I don't want to see her."

Zack blinked, squinting his eyes. "It's just a thank you. What's got you all wound up?" Cloud said nothing, glancing at a corner. Zack stared, blinking in confusion before a wolfish grin broke out on his face. "You're nervous 'cause she's cute, huh?"

A wild blush erupted on Cloud's face. "What! No, I—"

"Might as well take advantage of the opportunity. You know some of the other guys would kill for a moment like this."

"Zack, tell her no."

"What's wrong? You don't think she's cute?"

"That's not—! I mean—" Cloud sighed in frustration, whisking his head away, muttering "You just don't get it."

Zack blinked, a frown crossing his features. "There's something else, isn't there?" Cloud remained silent, averting his eyes. Zack studied his friend quietly for a few moments. "Do you know Tifa?"

Cloud said nothing, tucking his head closer to his chest.

"She's that girl," Zack continued, more to himself than Cloud. "The girl you wouldn't stop talking about the way over here. It's her, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Cloud mumbled.

He glanced at his friend, regarding him silently for a few moments. "I'm sensing some issues here. Shouldn't you do something?"

Cloud fixed his gaze to the mattress, a frown crossing his features.

Zack scoffed, bitterly adding, "Like I'm one to talk." He shook his head, swinging his legs off the bed and walking towards the door.

Cloud lifted his head, watching the older man leave. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta make a phone call," Zack answered, giving Cloud a little salute. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"…Anyway, Aerith, I'll try and be back as soon as I can. Call me back. I miss you." Zack paused for a moment, sighing quietly. "Take care."

He flipped his phone closed, staring at it for a few moments with a frown.

"Zack?"

The man glanced at the voice, his gaze falling upon Tifa. "Oh, Tifa, hey."

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He pocketed the phone in his back pocket before asking, "What's up?"

Tifa folded her hands behind her back. "How is the infantryman? Is he awake yet?"

"Hm? Oh, Cl—?" Zack stopped himself, recalling how Cloud had stressed that he didn't want to see her. "Uh… he's okay. He's not too beat up."

"Can I see him?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Zack cringed. "That… might not be the best idea."

Tifa pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

Zack chuckled nervously, bending an arm back to scratch his hair. "It's nothing personal, Tifa. He just… doesn't want to see you," he finished lamely.

She scoffed in disbelief, her face twisting in offense. She rid the insulted expression with a shake of the head, asking calmly, "Well, can I at least have his name so I can write him a thank you note?"

"I can't give that to you," Zack mumbled, ignoring the way her brow arched as she looked at him incredulously.

"You can't give me a _name?_ Why not?"

"Classified information," he lied.

"Are you kidding me? Is Shinra that secretive?"

"I'm afraid so. But I already gave him your thanks, so don't worry."

She shook her head. "My mother always taught me it's appropriate to give thanks in person. So I'm sure you can forget the rules just this once—"

She tried to maneuver around him, but Zack blocked her every move.

"I'm sorry, Tifa, I really can't let you through. It's nothing personal, just following orders."

She stomped her foot before crossing her arms, looking off to the side with a scowl. Then her face suddenly softened, recognition dawning in her eyes as she said, "Aerith?"

Zack's eyes widened. "Aerith? Where?!"

His head whipped to the right, following her gaze as he took a step. But the moment he turned his back on her, Tifa slipped right by him, swiping the inn key card from his pocket.

Realizing he had been tricked, he whirled around and shouted, "Hey!", only to catch a glimpse of her long brown hair flying behind her as she zipped inside. "Tifa!" he called, trailing after her.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder, biting her tongue for having tricked him. She had heard him say Aerith's name when he was on the phone, and by the way he spoke to her, she clearly meant something to him. Though she felt guilty for getting his hopes up like that, she had to know.

Tifa had suspicions about the infantryman. The familiar slouch he would do when he thought she wasn't looking, the familiar voice when he groggily said Zack's name, the familiar masculine scent of his she smelled when he was leaning against her—

_Could it be? Could it be?_

Quickly she found the room that corresponded to the number on the key card. She put it in the key reader, her heart racing in her chest as she gripped the handle and opened the door.

* * *

Hearing the door open, Cloud began to speak, keeping his gaze on the mattress below him.

"Hey, Zack, about earlier—"

He glanced up, only to stop abruptly when his cerulean eyes clashed with wide crimson ones.

Moments later, Zack appeared at the doorway. "Cloud, man I'm sorry! I tried to keep her away but she slipped right passed me!" He snatched the key card from her numb fingers, putting it back in his pocket.

"C… Cloud?" Tifa whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. "Is it… really you?"

Cloud froze, his eyes darting between Zack and Tifa.

"I'll just… give you two some privacy," Zack mumbled. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

Cloud desperately tried to find his voice to tell his friend no, don't go, don't leave him alone to face his failure—but Zack closed the door behind him, leaving with an apologetic glance.

Cloud swallowed, slowly shifting his gaze back to Tifa's face. Her eyes were incredibly wide, her mouth open slightly as her whole body seemed rigid. But then he noticed the glisten in her eyes, and he tensed.

Was she… going to cry?

Before he knew it, she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she practically tackled him. Cloud almost fell back from her sudden weight, blinking with a small frown when her arms tightened around him. He winced when her body pressed against his fresh bruises, but didn't move away from her embrace. He rather enjoyed her warmth, the sweet scent of the shampoo from her hair.

"I can't believe you're really here," Tifa mumbled, leaning back. Her hands slid from his neck to the middle of his chest, her head tilted slightly upwards as she looked at him. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm—" Cloud began, but his voice was virtually inaudible, barely above a whisper.

Tifa didn't notice, her eyes glancing at the small square patch on the side of his forehead. He could see the worry building in her gaze as she lifted a hand, tenderly placing it on the patch.

"This is from the other day, isn't it?" she asked, her lips tugging in a frown.

Cloud raised his hand, wrapping it around her wrist before lowering her hand between them. "You shouldn't be here," he mumbled quietly, looking at the small space between them.

"Why not?" she asked, tilting her head to make him look at her. But he persistently avoided her eyes, making her frown. "Zack said you didn't want to see me. Is that true?"

He turned his head, staring at the corner of the room.

Tifa felt her heart sink. She retracted her hands from him, placing them close in front of her chest.

"…oh."

Had she been deluding herself, thinking he missed her as much as she missed him? What had she planned to gain from seeing him? When she received no answer from her letters, she became sick with worry, wondering if something bad had happened to him. But he was here, really here, in the flesh barely two feet away from her. But he wanted nothing from her, and now she felt like a fool.

"I shouldn't have come here," she mumbled, and he hated to hear her say that. But all he could do was remain silent, watching her stand up and take a step away as her back faced him. "It's just…" she began, her voice growing softer. His ears perked at her hushed tone. "I had to know if it was really you. Because I…"

She swallowed, then slowly took a shaky breath.

"I—…I missed you."

His heart skipped a beat, his eyes growing incredibly wide. Had he heard that right? She missed him? She wanted to see him… because she missed him?

Slowly his lips moved as he found his voice again. "…Tifa…"

She brought a hand to the front of her mouth as she lowered her head, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." She walked towards the door, pausing when she faintly heard his voice:

"…I missed you too."

She gasped softly, her breath stilling in her throat. She turned around slowly, her eyes lifting gradually to his face. Cloud was staring at a corner, a hint of a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Cloud…" she mumbled, moving to sit beside him again. "You never returned any of my letters."

He turned his head away, ashamed. "…I'm sorry."

A frown crossed her face at his answer. "You didn't let me know you were okay."

"You weren't even going to see me while you're back home."

"…Sorry."

Tifa's eyebrows drew together, her cheeks puffing a little as she heaved a frustrated breath. "Is that all you can say?" she asked, whisking her head away.

She felt the tips of his glove-coated fingers brush against her hand resting idly against the mattress. Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced at his face, finding his eyes trained on her hand. He was trying to make amends, in his own odd way. His fingers slid slightly under her own, his touch gentle and shy.

Her heart fluttered as she studied him carefully. Gradually, he moved his hand further beneath hers until he met her palm. Then he wrapped his fingers around her hand, his thumb caressing the top. His grip was light yet secure, and she found her frustration with him quickly dispersing.

"Cloud…" she whispered, her red eyes large and sad. "You have no idea…"

He shrunk away at her words, his grip on her hand significantly slacking. He reacted so quickly, he hadn't let her finish.

"No," she said quietly, keeping his hand in hers. She paused, hesitance flashing across her eyes for a moment before lifting his hand. Cloud's gaze followed her movement, focusing in his wrist as she brought his palm to her cheek and leaned into it. His eyes widened in surprise, flashing to her gaze.

"I missed you so much," she murmured, her voice soft as her grip on his hand tightened. "I looked for your name in the paper every day since you left. And when you didn't reply to my letters, I got so worried. Did you get any of them?"

He stared in astonishment, the meaning of her words slowly sinking in. After a prolonged pause, he gave a hint of a nod, guilt settling in his features as he averted his gaze.

"Then why didn't you… did you throw them away?"

"No!" he replied quickly as she flinched at sudden outburst. Cloud instantly lowered his voice, ducking his head. "I'd never throw away your letters. They're…" His face grew red as he began to mutter. "I put them all together, in a shoebox. To remind me… that I can't give up."

She tilted her head, his hand still on her cheek as she blinked. "Were you ever going to write me back?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "But they keep you so busy with missions, and if there's no mission there's training. I just…" He gave a meek shrug. "There's no time."

Her heart fell at his answer, but at least he was reading her letters and keeping them. It was _something._ But…

"Why didn't you come see me when you came home?"

"I did want to see you," he answered truthfully. "It's just…"

"Just what?" she pressed.

He sighed quietly. "You weren't supposed to see me like this."

Her brows furrowed together, confusion etched in her features. He stared at a corner, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm not SOLDIER," he mumbled pathetically. "I said I would come back when I made 1st class."

Her grip on his hand loosened, causing it to fall limply between them. He kept his eyes trained on the corner, a heavy frown on his face. She quietly murmured his name, but he refused to look at her. She placed her hands on his cheeks, making him face her, but his eyes stubbornly averted her gaze.

"I don't care if you're in SOLDIER or not," she said, lightly shaking his head when he still refused to look at her. "Cloud… I know we weren't the closest growing up. But that night at the well… and then you left soon after… I… I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She felt him shift beneath her hands as his eyes moved to her face. He openly stared for several moments, silent, and she found herself blushing under his gaze.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

She nodded bashfully. "Cloud…" She swallowed, summoning her courage as she stood on her knees and settled herself in his lap.

She was incredibly light against him, but the close proximity made him tense as a blazing blush spread across his cheeks. "T-Tifa…?"

Her hands still on his cheeks, one reached up and ran through his hair as the other caressed the side of his face. She tilted her head and drew closer, heavy lashes lowering to a close. The boy remained perfectly still, never leaning away.

Tentatively, she placed her lips over his. The touch was feather light, gentle, but his mouth against hers was warm. Her heart raced against her chest, running so fast it felt as though it would burst. There were tingles running up and down her spine, and she felt light, giddy. She flinched when she felt his hands settle on her hips. When they slid up her sides slowly, fingers faintly skimming beneath the hem of her shirt, she shivered and made a small noise against his mouth. Her stomach flipped in anticipation—until she felt his fingers on her forearms, pulling her hands away from his face as he drew away from her lips.

He was avoiding her eyes again, making her heart sink.

"…Did I… Did I do something wrong?" she asked dolefully as her gaze flickered shyly from the ground to his face.

"Tifa…" he began, training his eyes on the floor. "You deserve someone better. Someone who can become SOLDIER—"

"I don't want anyone else," she replied stubbornly, pouting.

He sighed, his shoulders slacking. "Tifa, how can I protect you if I'm not SOLDIER?" _How else will you notice me?_

"But you _did_ protect me," she retorted, her eyes flashing to the patch on his forehead. Placing a tender hand over the injury, she added, "You were there for me when I was in trouble, just like you promised."

He winced, both from her cool touch and her words. "I didn't really do anything," he muttered, his eyes downcast, his face disappointed. "If only I were SOLDIER—"

"You're my hero no matter what rank you are," Tifa pressed, resting her hands against his chest. "SOLDIER's just a title. I don't care if you make it or not, as long as you're safe and okay."

His shoulders slacked. "But… I promised—"

"I know," Tifa said softly, her voice soothing. "But the promise has changed. I'm taking martial arts classes with Master Zangan right now. He says I got a lot of potential, and once I graduate, I'll be able to fight with you!"

"Tifa," Cloud said, a disapproving frown on his features. "You could get hurt—"

"Not if you're with me," she interrupted. "While you climb the ranks to 1st class, I'll be here, getting strong too! You can do it, I know you can."

"How?" he asked quietly, and her eyes widened at the look on his face. His eyes were discouraged, staring at an empty space. His posture was slack as his expression was a mixture of shame and disappointment. It struck her seeing Cloud, who she had come to idealize during the time he was away, look so embarrassed and disgraced. She had no idea he thought so lowly of himself.

She frowned, taking a moment to think of how to cheer him up. Clearly nothing she could say was going to repair his broken self-respect. So if words weren't going to work…

Still in his lap, she didn't have to reach very far to ghost her lips over his cheek. Cloud jumped at the sensation, eyes moving to the side of his head as she pressed soft kisses against his skin, trailing to the corner of his jaw before lightly nipping his ear.

"T-Tifa…?" Cloud stuttered, one eye coming to a close as she ran her tongue against the stud in his ear. "What…" he swallowed, "what are you doing?"

She leaned back to face him, her cool breath fanning his skin. "You won't listen to me if I tell you how strong you are," she said, one hand running down the middle of his chest as the other settled in his spiky blonde hair, her fingers lightly massaging the scalp. His second eye rolled close, tilting his head back as pleasurable chills shot throughout his body. "Since you won't listen," Tifa continued, "I figured I'd show you. Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel."

He swallowed again, trembling lightly as she planted light kisses against his neck. "Ngh, Tifa…" He grunted when she sucked gently. Her hand glided beneath his shirt, her fingers fluttering over his stomach. Feeling the building muscles in his abdomen, developing from the rigorous Shinra training, she pulled her mouth away, giggling.

"This is new," she said, smiling broadly in approval.

Cloud flushed at her remark, muttering, "So are those."

She glanced at his face curiously, finding his eyes flashing away from her chest. She blushed darkly and looked away, flustered.

She slipped her hand out from underneath his shirt, placing it over his heart. It was thumping as wildly as her own, thrilling her to know she could have such an effect on him.

"Cloud?" she murmured, seeing his eyes slowly move back to her face. She bit her lower lip, willing away her nerves as she asked, "Will you kiss me?"

Cloud's head was spinning. Did she realize what she was asking him? Those touches of hers moments ago heightened his already raging hormones—he was only sixteen, after all. If he got going, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself. This wasn't just any old hookup—this was _Tifa_, his childhood crush Tifa, a big part of the reason why he wanted to become SOLDIER in the first place.

It took him a few moments to comprehend her question. She wanted him to kiss her. It was practically too good to be true. The girl he'd been pining over for so long finally noticed him, and on top of that, she wanted him to kiss her.

He was beginning to feel lightheaded as he swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

His eyes became distant, and Tifa could tell he was lost in a deep train of thought. He was hesitating, that much was obvious to her. Maybe she shouldn't have asked such a forward question, but he _had_ kissed her back… hadn't he?

_Encouragement,_ Tifa thought, summoning her courage once again. _All he needs is a little… _

She took his hand, which lay unmoving against the inn bed, and placed it on her cheek. He stared at her with large, surprised eyes, and she mustered a small smile while leaning into his palm.

Seconds ticked by incredibly slow. Tifa's stomach churned uncomfortably in apprehensiveness. Maybe she had imagined it, his response to her kiss. Maybe she imagined his heart racing beneath her palm and the deep red blush on his cheeks.

Her red eyes fell to the side, and she had just loosened her hold on his hand when his fingers pressed nimbly against the side of her face. She glanced at him, eyes wide in astonishment. There was something in his eyes, a look she couldn't read, but before she could get a good look, his hand slid to the back of her neck and he pushed her face towards his, pressing his mouth against hers.

The kiss was similar to their first one: gentle, tender, just lips against lips. But then, something changed. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. His mouth slanted over his, pressing against hers hungrily. He shifted slightly beneath her, rubbing against her in just the right way, making her gasp against him. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, exploring the wet cavern thoroughly. The sensation was dizzying, mind numbing—she'd never kissed anyone this way before, and it was exciting, enchanting. Without realizing it, Tifa moaned against his mouth, her nails digging his scalp as she continued massaging his hair.

Cloud was doing his best to remember to just _breathe_. He'd heard other infantrymen talk about the girls back home, talking about weird things he didn't really understand. He tried asking Zack, but the older man merely snickered and slapped his shoulder, saying it wasn't really something he could explain and that he'd find out one day.

He never expected that day to be today, but he definitely wasn't complaining. His first kiss with Tifa was barely long enough for him to find out her distinct taste, but this one… her lips were cool, melding against his perfectly. He pulled her flush against him—_big mistake_. Her soft curves were pressing into him now, and his imagination was running wild, wondering how her bare skin would feel against his. Suddenly a level of restraint slipped away, and he was kissing her hard. He tried to calm himself down, to calm his raging hormones, so he shifted back a little to ease the pressure of his body against hers. But then she made a _noise_, a cute little gasp, which left her mouth open. He couldn't stop himself from having a taste, and the minute his tongue brushed against hers, he cursed in his head. She tasted delicious, fresh and minty, and he quickly found he couldn't enough.

He had to remind himself he could be pushing too far. This was just as new to him as it was to her, he didn't know when to stop. He feared if he kept going, he wouldn't know how to stop. The sensations swirling within him were maddening, and they only worsened when his ears caught her moan.

He forced himself away from her addicting lips, and they both breathed heavily, catching their breath. The deep blush on her cheeks and her heavy-lidded dazed red eyes did little to calm him down; it only made things go from bad to worse.

Her lips were full and red from his kiss. When her tongue darted out and licked her lips, his mouth fell open. Before he knew it, she threw herself against him, covering his mouth with her own and kissing him as excitedly as he was her moments ago.

His hand instinctively buried in her hair, letting his fingers travel through the silky tresses. When Tifa leaned back for air, he gently tugged her hair, prompting her to tilt her head back. With eyes closed, Cloud ran his tongue along her throat, causing the girl in his arms to gasp before shivering. Her grip in his hair tightened as he lightly sucked on the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Cloud…" she whispered breathlessly as he tugged the vest of her cowgirl outfit off her shoulder, pressing kisses along the soft skin. She made a noise in the back of her throat, making him tilt his head up and look at her. Her hand found the side of his face, pulling him towards her as she crushed her mouth to his. She yanked off the scarf around his neck, tossing it aside. Her tongue swerved against his as she tugged on the collar of his navy blue shirt, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

The weight of him against her caused her to fall backwards, landing against the soft mattress as Cloud shifted, hovering above her. Their mouths remained connected as she ran her hands up his arms before exploring his back. He pressed his body against her own, making her give a content sigh. She pulled away from his lips, resting her head back against the mattress as she regarded him through her thick lashes.

"Wow…" she breathed, panting heavily. "You're good at this."

Cloud trailed kisses down her neck before he paused, having taken a few moments to register what she had said. He lifted his face, looking down at her.

"I am?" he asked, genuine wonder in his voice.

Tifa nodded eagerly, despite the burning blush on her face. She bit her lip when his hand skimmed beneath her shirt, his fingers brushing against her stomach.

"Um, thanks," Cloud muttered, giving her a small smile before burying his face in the crook of her neck again, placing light kisses against her skin.

"Have you… been practicing?" she asked between breaths. She slid her hands beneath the navy blue shirt of his uniform, spreading her fingers flat as her palms roamed along his chest.

His breath quickened at the feel of her cool palms against his warm chest. Her fingertips pressed diligently into his skin, particularly in his abdomen where the firm muscles were beginning to develop. He groaned quietly when her fingernails lightly scraped down his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

"Pra… practicing…?" he asked in a husky voice.

"You know…" she purred, pushing herself up as she licked a path from his neck to his earlobe. He panted harshly when she nibbled his ear, flicking her tongue against the silver stud. "Practicing… with other girls?"

She felt him tense beneath her hands before melting into her when she kissed him. She tangled her tongue with his before gently sucking, making him groan deliciously against her lips. When she drew back, his eyes remained closed for a moment. When he opened them, his gaze was heavy-lidded and dazed.

"No…" he mumbled, taking a moment to catch his breath before returning his mouth to her neck.

She arched against him, sighing in both contentment and relief, until he said:

"But there were some offers."

She shoved him away from her, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she hissed, "Cloud!"

He blinked innocently. "What? They were just girls from different villages. I think they had a thing for the outfit." Despite his reason, she kept glaring at him, making him further confused. "I never said yes."

"You sure about that?" she asked skeptically with slimmed eyes.

Amusement danced in his eyes as he smiled. "Are you jealous?"

She flinched at the question. "Wha—j-jealous? Me? Don't be silly!" She rapidly shook her head, slipping her hands out from under his shirt to give him a hard shove on the shoulder before covering her flushed face in mortification. She heard soft snickers from the boy above her, making her slowly remove her hands from her face and look at him.

He glanced down at her, his face bright. "Am I really that good?"

Tifa stared at him, despite her blazing blush that made her face uncomfortably warm. His mood change was fascinating. Not too long ago he was fragile, shy, ashamed of himself. But now, though he was still shy, he was smiling down at her with brilliant cerulean eyes. It amazed her how simple words from her boosted his pride, shocking her to think she had such influence over him.

When she took too long to reply, Cloud's confidence faltered as the smile dropped from his face. "Tifa?"

She snapped out of her train of thought, cursing herself when she saw the self-doubt in his eyes. She quickly smiled brightly at him, cupping his cheeks and bringing his head down, pressing his lips against hers. His response was muffled against her mouth. He paused for a moment before returning her kiss, sliding a hand against the back of her neck and pushing her face closer to his.

She made sure to moan loud enough for him to hear it. She knew he had when his arms tightened around her as his tongue traced her soft lips, gently prodding her mouth open. She obliged him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slanted his mouth over hers and dipped his tongue inside.

When she pulled away for air, a thin strand of saliva connected their lips. She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, severing the strand before she rested back against the mattress, her hair fanned out beneath her.

Panting lightly, she asked, "Does that answer your question?" Her red eyes shone with affection as her lips curved in a smile. Her fingers trailed down his cheek as he stared at her, his gaze shifting between both her eyes.

The intensity in his eyes made her glance away, embarrassed. Flashing him a soft smile, she said softly, "Hey, Cloud…"

He tilted his head to the side, patiently waiting for Tifa to continue.

"How come you, you know… never took any of the offers?"

He glanced at the space above her head for a brief moment, his face twisting in contemplation. She waited nervously for his answer, uneasiness building within her stomach.

"Um…" he began, and her eyes looked at his mouth, tinged slightly red from their kisses. She felt her face grow warmer, forcing her gaze back to his eyes. "I just… wasn't interested."

She blinked at his answer. "Why not?"

Propping himself up with one arm and his bent knees, he bent his other arm back behind his head, scratching at his hair nervously. "They, um…" He tucked his chin to his chest, looking off to the side. "They weren't the person I want."

A sense of doubt crept into her mind. "Who's that?"

Cloud's face flushed as his eyes flickered back and forth from her face and the mattress. "Do you really have to ask?"

It took her a moment to understand his question, only to realize how naïve she was for having doubt. She was underneath him right now, in the midst of a heated make out session. _Of course, who else could he be talking about? _

Her heart skipped a beat at his answer. Her pulse raced so quick, she could feel her heartbeat thump against her ears.

"The person… you want?" Tifa repeated numbly.

"…Yeah…" he mumbled slowly, avoiding her eyes as she studied his face. He pushed himself off her, sitting upright as he turned his head away, staring at a corner.

Tifa sat up slowly, a hand in front of her chest as the other propped against the bed. She tilted her head slightly, asking softly, "For how long?"

"…Um…" he began, sneaking a glance at her. Her hair was tousled, her face flushed and her lips full and well kissed. There were some blotches on her neck where he clumsily left marks. No doubt he'd have to answer for those eventually—he shuddered at the impending time when her father would see. The man hated him enough as it was, now Cloud officially gave himself a death wish.

Remembering her question, Cloud looked away from her. She hardly acknowledged him when they were younger. Sure, she occasionally said hello—they were neighbors, after all. But her greetings were polite, not friendly. He wondered, did she even know his name before he called her out to the well? _Probably not._

Lost in his thoughts, a heavy pause settled between the two as Tifa fidgeted, swallowing nervously. She wanted to know how long—did he suddenly like her because of her new appearance? She had grown a lot and was getting the attention of all the boys in the village. Was Cloud just like the rest of them?

For her, he wasn't. She wanted him not long after he left the village. For a time, he was all she could think about. So she wondered, were his affections sudden or did he want her back then too?

"Cloud…?" she called gently, feeling her nerves beginning to get to her. She asked quietly, "How long?"

He swallowed, and she tensed when his mouth opened to answer. "A while…"

Tifa blinked, still confused at his answer. "How long's 'a while'?"

Cloud shrugged, his arm bending back to rub the base of his neck. "I don't know."

"When you left?"

He tilted his head down, eyes trained on the floor as he subtly shook his head. "Before…" he mumbled.

Tifa's eyes softened, her body considerably relaxing. _Before?_ she wondered. Before he called her out to the well, she barely acknowledged him. Guilt crawled into her mind as she frowned. She shifted closer to him, swinging her legs off the bed as she pressed her side against him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Cloud tensed at the contact before relaxing. He glanced at her, his eyes confused as he looked down to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He blinked at her. "For what?"

Her red eyes were downcast. "For not noticing you back then."

His gaze lowered, his face gloomy as he looked away. "It's not your fault. I was invisible." He sighed despondently, muttering, "I still am."

He felt her warmth leave him as she lifted her head, frowning at him. "Don't say that."

He avoided her eyes. "It's true."

She shook her head. "You're here, right now." She placed her hands on his chest, sliding to his neck, then his face. She cupped his cheeks, brushing her thumbs against his skin. "You may not see it now, but I see someone who's going to become so strong you'll end up saving the world one day."

His gaze flickered to her face before looking away. "That's not true. No one can save the world by themselves, especially someone like me."

Her hands fell from his face as she gave him a playful smile, nudging his side lightly. "Well, who says you'll be alone? I'll be by your side every step of the way!"

He sighed, and she knew he wasn't taking her seriously. She swung her legs over his own, settling herself in his lap. She ignored the way he flinched at her sudden movement as she wound her arms around his neck, tucking her head beneath his chin.

She snuggled against him, savoring the warmth of his body against hers. "Cloud?" she asked softly. "Am I dreaming?"

The boy remained silent for a moment before placing his arms around the girl against him, keeping her close. "I think that's my line," he muttered, resting his chin atop her head, breathing in her sweet scent.

She laughed, moving her hands to his chest. "If I am dreaming, I don't want to wake up."

"Ever?" Cloud asked quietly with a quirked brow.

"Ever," she repeated with a firm tone. She clutched his shirt tightly, burying her face in the fabric. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you so much…"

His arm around her tightened as the other rose and gently stroked her hair. Tifa closed her eyes, reveling in the tender touch and his masculine scent.

"If only time could stand still," she murmured dreamily.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

She placed a hand on his arm, mimicking his stroking. "When do you have to go?"

He frowned. He really didn't want to tell her. But he would answer any question she asked. With heavy reluctance, he replied, "Tomorrow."

She snapped her head in his direction, eyes widening. "Tomorrow?" she echoed frantically. "But you just got here!"

He tucked his chin to his chest. "We were only supposed to check out the Mako reactor," he explained in a quiet mumble.

Her shoulders drooped, red eyes sadly looking at him. "But…"

"That's why I didn't want you to see me," Cloud explained. He jumped slightly, a small blush on his cheeks as he blurted, "N-Not that I expected any of, um, _this_, but…" He looked away. "I didn't want to see you because I hadn't made SOLDIER yet. I didn't keep my promise." Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, interrupting her. "Also… if I did see you, I knew I wouldn't want to leave. But then you became our tour guide…"

She stared at his face, slowly comprehending his words. "If that never happened, I wouldn't have been able to see you again." Tifa fell silent, mulling over her thoughts. She placed her cheek against his chest, her ear by his heart. She listened to the steady lulling beat, reminding herself he was here, really here, even if just for the moment.

She bit her lip, her thoughts bringing a question to mind. "…Cloud?" she called softly.

"Yeah?"

She paused, swallowing her hesitance. "Do you… regret this?"

Tifa lifted her head, looking at the boy square in the face. She stared into his eyes, carefully gauging his reaction to her words. She saw him falter, caught off guard by her question. Nervously, he glanced away from her face before shyly returning to her gaze.

"…No…" he replied meekly. He paused for a moment, his voice slightly louder as he asked, "Do you?"

She shook her head, keeping her gaze locked on his.

Cloud slowly moved his hand, gently placing it against the side of her face, as though she were made of glass. "Really?" he murmured.

She nodded, her hand coming up and encasing over his. He brushed her cheekbone before his fingers trailed lower along her jaw, his thumb sweeping against her lower lip.

He looked to her eyes, finding she had closed them as she quietly sighed blissfully. Her lips parted slightly as Tifa waited expectantly. Cloud glanced repeatedly from her eyes to her supple mouth. It was still so new to him, the idea that he could hold her and touch her like this. He swallowed, his heart thumping wildly against his chest as he leaned forward, tilting his head as he pressed his lips against hers.

Her small hands fisted against the front of his shirt, drawing him closer to her. He grunted as she pushed herself against him, kissing him desperately. She held on to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

He felt something wet against his finger, leaning back to find tears slipping down her cheeks. His heart wrenched at the sight as he hastily wiped away her tears.

"I—I'm sorry," Tifa said, her voice a soft whisper. "It's just…" Her eyes closed, a sob escaping her as she lowered her head. "When's the next time I'm going to see you again?" Her hand held the middle of his shirt tightly as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his collarbone. "You just got back… and it's been _two _years…"

Cloud frowned heavily, tilting his head down. His shirt was growing damp with her tears, but all he could do was kiss her hair and soothingly rub her back. It pained him to see her upset, especially because he was the reason why she was crying. He wished he could say something to comfort her, but his mind drew a blank. He honestly didn't know when was the next time he would be able to see her, but at this rate, it probably would be a few more years before he'd make 1st class. Maybe with Zack's help he could make it in a year, but even then, would Tifa still wait for him?

"I don't want you to go," she whimpered, sniffing. "But…" She lifted her head, looking up at him with glistening red eyes. "I don't want to hold you back."

_I wouldn't go_. His gaze fixed on hers. "…Tifa…" _If you asked me to stay, I would. I'll forget SOLDIER, forget everything—_ No… that's not true. Zack, Sephiroth, the other infantrymen—he wouldn't forget. But if it made her happy…

"Cloud," she called, drawing him out of his thoughts. Using her palms, she wiped the remaining dampness from her cheeks. "I won't let you give up your dream. Not for me… I wouldn't be able to live with that. So…" she took a steadying breath, her voice still holding a slight tremble, "it's okay. You told me two years ago that you wanted to be as strong as Sephiroth, and I know you will be. Just…" She closed her eyes, her lashes wet and heavy from her tears as she did her best to muster up a smile. "Hurry back, okay?"

His eyes flashed away for a moment before returning to her gaze, his expression remorseful. "Are you… sure?" he asked quietly, feeling a tinge of guilt.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Don't make me wait too long, okay?"

"I won't," he said abruptly. He paused, shrinking away a bit. "I mean… I'll try."

Her smile grew a little as she nestled herself beneath his chin, curling her body against his. "I know you will. For now… just let me have this moment."

Her hands rested against his chest as she leaned against him, feeling the warmth of his body. She felt his fingers gently stroke her hair, making her close her eyes as she softly sighed. The soft lull of his heartbeat soothed her, the feel of his arms around her made her own heart flutter.

There was a knock on the door before the lock clicked open.

"Is everyone decent?" Zack asked playfully, poking his head inside with a teasing smile.

"Zack…" Cloud glowered as Tifa giggled quietly, lifting her head from beneath Cloud's chin.

Seeing the two cozied up, Zack grinned wolfishly, giving Cloud a teasing thumbs up and a wink. Cloud flushed out of embarrassment while Tifa laughed softly, turning to give Zack a small smile.

Seeing her eyes a little red and puffy, Zack gave a slight frown, moving to sit on the opposite bed. "Cloud told you we're leaving tomorrow, huh?" he asked quietly.

Tifa nodded with a sad smile, feeling Cloud's arm around her tighten.

"Hey, nothing against the rules with us visiting," Zack suggested, flashing her a charming grin.

Tifa laughed weakly, rubbing her eye. "Thank you. It's okay, I'll be alright." Placing a hand on Cloud's arm and stroking it, she asked Zack, "You'll watch out for him, won't you?"

"Of course!" he fired back. "No worries there. He'll be back before you know it!"

Tifa nodded, giving him a small smile in thanks.

"Hey, how about a photo?" Zack suggested, trying to brighten the room. "That way, you can both have a little keepsake to remember each other by."

Cloud blinked, his face reddening as he glanced away. Tifa smiled a little wider, replying, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Perfect!" Zack chirped. "I'll go get the innkeeper to take the picture. Be back in a bit—!"

"Zack," Tifa called, "you'll be in the picture too, right?"

Zack faltered, caught off guard for a moment before he beamed brightly at the girl. "Sure! One sec."

When Zack returned, he handed the innkeeper the camera and went to stand beside Cloud and Tifa. Tifa quickly fixed her hair, brushing down the strands and throwing it over her shoulder as the boys straightened their posture.

Glancing at Cloud, Tifa asked, "How do I look? Are my eyes red?"

He shook his head. "You look perfect," he answered quietly, muttering under his breath, "you always do."

Her eyes softened, her eyes lighting up with a dazzling smile.

"Ready?" the innkeeper asked, positioning the camera.

The three nodded as they got into position. Zack wrapped his arm around Cloud's neck while Tifa held on to his opposite arm. Cloud faltered a bit from the uneven weight on both his sides before steadying himself with a hand shyly against Tifa's waist.

"Okay, three…"

Zack winked while holding the peace sign to the camera.

"Two…"

Cloud smiled a small, embarrassed smile with red cheeks.

"One…"

Tifa leaned over and pressed a kiss to Cloud's cheek with a smile.

_Click!_

* * *

"…Don't forget to write back as soon as you can. And stay out of helicopters, you know how those make you sick. And—"

"Um, Tifa," Cloud mumbled, throwing a passing glance to Zack and the other infantryman. Zack snickered behind his hand while the infantryman gaped at the brunette beauty. Flushing in embarrassment, he muttered, "I think I got it."

She wrapped and rewrapped his scarf around his neck, having already tidied up the rest of his uniform, before she stopped herself. Her hands froze in mid movement as her shoulders dropped in a sigh. "I—I know, I just…" She looked away, her face falling as a frown crossed her lips.

"Hey…" Cloud mumbled, catching her wrists in his hands. "I'll be back."

She lifted her eyes to his, giving him a sad smile before throwing her arms around his neck. "You're right," she murmured, looking towards the sky to contain the tears threatening to fall. She bit her trembling lip, taking a short breath. She squeezed Cloud tight before releasing him, closing her eyes and mustering a fake cheery smile. "Well, you better get going," she said, quickly turning around and walking away.

Cloud's face twisted in confusion as he watched her retreating back. Taking a few steps forward, he caught her wrist, making her halt her next step.

"Wait, Tifa—" he began, but the firmness in his voice instantly wavered as he tucked his chin to his chest, peering up to the back of her head. "Will you… wait for me?"

Her head fell as a heavy pause settled between them. Cloud watched her nervously, desperation sinking in. He swallowed uneasily, staring.

Tifa slowly turned around, a watery sheen in her red eyes.

"Cloud…" she whispered, and he hated the sadness in her eyes and despair in her voice. He never wanted her to feel that way, not because of him, but he had to go and she knew he had to go. It pained him as much it did her, but he would be back, and he would be back for her and maybe he would be able to tell her he did this for her and never make her feel this way again.

But for now…

His eyes locked on hers as he gently pulled her towards him. She flinched, startled as he placed a hand on her waist and the other against her jaw as he pressed his lips against hers.

She quickly gave in to him, to his relief, as her arms circled tightly around his neck and she pressed herself flush against him. She tilted her head and kissed him fervently, pressing her mouth harder against his.

"Ahem."

The couple pulled apart, Cloud's face burning a deep scarlet while Tifa blushed prettily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The corner of Zack's mouth quirked up in a teasing grin. "Hate to break things up between you two lovebirds, but we gotta go."

Tifa smiled shyly while Cloud muttered an apology, training his gaze to his feet. He slowly snuck a glance towards Tifa, who gave him a soft smile in return.

"I guess this is it," she said quietly.

He stared at her. "I guess so," he murmured. "For now," he hastily added, with an uncertain, "right?"

She smiled tenderly, putting his insecurity at ease. She grabbed his hand and leaned forward, cupping his face as she placed a kiss on his cheek. His face turned bright pink as she closed her eyes and tilted her head, her smile fixed on her face.

"See you soon."

He nodded, squeezing her hand, only to hear the soft crunching of what sounded like paper. He glanced at her questioningly as she gave him a knowing grin, slipping her hand out from his and walking back towards the village.

"Ready?" Zack's voice called softly, not too far from him. Cloud watched Tifa's retreating back before he turned around, nodding briefly.

As they left Nibelheim, Cloud unrolled the slip of paper in his hand. His eyes skimmed over the contents, only to find a single word written. He smiled faintly to himself.

_Itterasshai._ [1]

* * *

**[1]**_ Japanese for an affectionate goodbye, meaning either __"Goodbye, be safe," or "Goodbye, come home safely." _


End file.
